Teenage Kunit
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: Just K-unit as Teenagers with Alex in it and his cousin. But this has a little twist in it. WARNING: SLASH and SWEARING. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!READ PLEASE IT IS SOMETHING I AM PASSIONATE ABOUT! AND VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider-Teenage K-unit

1

The School Rejects and the New Girl

**_READ OR YOU WILL PAY!_**

**Okay everyone this is a story that came to me in a dream. I want to make one thing straight. I am one of those people who doesn't care were someone comes from, their religious beliefs or whether their gay or not. I don't give a damn! Now Crystalina is like me, I would do actually what she did if I saw a group of people getting hit because of all I stated above. If you are someone who would hurt or insult someone for the above please know that even though I don't know you I might not like you. So please if you are someone like that who doesn't insult the people in a joking way-even I insult them in a joking way-then please leave this story! **

**Okay now that, that is out of the way! ^.^ Sorry people but I am very passionate about that kina stuff and someone came to our school and talk to my year-year 8- about that tuff which made me even more passionate about it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider but I own Crystalina Rider. **

**Now On with the STORY!**

**By the Way! Zac=Snake  
Mitch=Eagle  
Seth=Wolf  
Ben=Fox...those of you who didn't know that...Shame on you! *Jokes***

**

* * *

** "Class we have a new student from Fiji joining us," the teacher smiled. I think he said his name was Mr. Watson or something along those lines. And he seemed so happy to have me in his class…right. "Her name is Crystalina Rider; please tell us a little bit about yourself." I sighed; great I hated this about new schools.

"Well…I'm half Fijian half English, I love to surf and fight," I breathed out deeply when I said that last line. How many girls do you know who love to fight and Surf? Zip! None! Zero! Well, _I_ don't know many girls who like to do that. You people might but I don't. *Shrugs*

"Okay well, that's interesting…what about your favourite subjects in school?" Mr. Watson asked. Seriously couldn't this guy just leave me alone? Sure he had only asked me two questions but I really wasn't the type of person who liked to tell people I don't even know about myself.

"Well, I like chemistry, biology, Physics and PE," I answered. I looked towards a guy whose head rose when I said the first three subjects.

He had fair hair like my self and green eyes. I tilted my head as he looked at me. He seems nice…looks like the only seat would be the one next to him.

"Okay, you can sit next to Zac," Mr. Watson said pointing to the boy I had been examining. I nodded and walked forwards. His desk was right at the front. I placed books on my side and hopped onto the stool…I'm really short.

"Hi, nice to meet you Zac, I'm Crystalina," I said holding my hand out. Zac looked at it for a second then at me, he seemed to be thinking something through but he took my out-stretched hand and shook it.

"Hi, yeah, nice to meet you too…anything you need just ask," he muttered before taking his hand away and facing the front again. I looked at the board and read the heading.

Oh man! The human reproduction system…fun! Note the sarcasm. I felt something hit me in the back and turned around.

"What?" I asked irritated. I did just say that biology was one of my favourite classes, so I would really like to listen.

"You know, if you don't wanna sit next to Mr. Retard himself you can slide in next to me," a guy wearing a footie shirt said charmingly or what he thought was charmingly. I looked to Zac and saw him tense up I could tell he was listening but he continued to take notes.

I turned around after looking Zac over with my brown eyes and glared hard at the desk behind me. Taking that as my answer I turned back around and started to take notes, I caught up to Zac in no time.

To tell you the truth I couldn't help but feel smug. First day, first lesson-though I believe it is the second period of the day-and I've already showed two people my death glare…and not to brag but I have a mean death glare.

I looked up at the clock when I was finished. Zac finished five minutes before me and was looking over some chemistry notes. We still had ten minutes and by looking around the room it didn't look like many other people had finished.

The teacher obviously wanted everyone to be finished before he went on. I started tapping my pen in time to the second hand on the clock and didn't even notice when Zac tapped me on the arm. He did it again and the third time I noticed.

"Hm…what? Oh sorry," I said when I realised it was Zac. "Was that annoying you?"

"No…it's just…we have a chemistry test today…I don't know if your in my class or not but maybe you might like to look over my notes so you have an idea of what will be in the test," he said awkwardly. I smiled at him kindly. Man, he was so cute! I brought out my time-table and looked at my Chemistry teacher.

"Do you have Mrs. Breakem?" I asked. He nodded. "Well…okay…if you don't mind." I answered. He laughed slightly, I realised he sounded Scottish.

"I don't mind at all," he answered. I could really hear the Scottish accent now. He passed me over some of his notes and my eyes starting reading, my brain took in some of the words but I was more intend on watching Zac from the corner of my eye.

I heard the guy behind us snicker and call him a retarded arse hole. The hold on my pen tightened when I saw Zac flinch. I moved my chair closer to his and looked at him.

"Hey, don't listen to them, they're just tired of their own lame stupid pathetic lives," I said softly, I placed my hand on his clenched fist and felt it relax. His face heated up and I smiled slightly. I felt something in me when I saw his face heat up…he looks really cute. I really hated to see people teased and I already liked Zac and hated the guys behind us.

"I know it's just his lot always tease me and my friends…but mostly Seth and Ben," he muttered.

A paper ball hit him in the back of the head; he let out a gasp of pain. I knew there was something else in that paper. The guys behind us snickered again. I felt my temper slip to boiling point.

I have to say that I'm usually not this close to my really bad anger side not even when someone is bullied. I mean I don't even know Zac very well. But there's something about Zac that makes me want to protect him. Something in my heart aches when I see him flinch.

I think my mother said it was like that when she was with my father but that didn't work out very well, now did it?

He flinched again and I looked to see the teacher at the back of the room helping someone. I got off my stool; bent down to pick up the paper and opened it. Inside was a small metal stapler that had 'gay Scottish loser' written on it.

I glared harder and placed the stapler back on the guy's desk. Made sure the teacher was still at the back of the room and no where he could see, I leant towards the guy. I was very glad that my father taught me how to be scary for my line of work…even if I don't like to be scary…or my line of work.

"Listen here you complete utter dick head," I growled low and hard. "I already hate you more then anyone else I have ever met, I suggest greatly that you leave Zac and his friends alone." Turning away I made my hair wack the other guy in the face. I knew there was a reason I was letting my hair grow.

I sat back down just as the bell went. I looked at my time-table. It was smoko or recess or whatever you wanted to call it. Zac was packing his things up; I passed him his notes and smiled at him.

"Zac, could I sit with you and your friends at smoko-recess?" I asked looking at him. He thought but nodded. We walked out of the classroom and towards our lockers. Mine was next to his…lucky. He was quiet, for a second I was really worried that I had done the wrong thing before.

"Thanks for sticking up for me but it want work, nothing will-"

"Zac!" a little girl's voice screamed. Zac spun around. The girl was running towards us at full speed. Her voice had a bit of a Spanish accent to it.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Zac asked worry laced his voice. Serena ran into Zac's chest and he held her tight. I could hear her sobbing, her body shook.

"It's Seth and Ben, they're-" She didn't even have to finish her sentence. Zac was already running off in the direction she came from. I looked at the girl.

"What's happened?" I asked. She looked at me and saw that I had worry in my eyes, I hadn't met Zac's friends but I knew that I would like them. Her eyes then trailed to my bare arms. She saw the tense muscles in them and grabbed my arm.

"You have to help them," she cried at me while pulling me. "Zac and Mitch will not be able to stop them, the jocks are to strong." I suddenly felt something inside me snap. I sprinted off in the direction everyone was heading. I was already in a piss arse mood with the jocks and I somehow knew that footie shirt guy from before was behind this.

I saw Zac as he went down from a very hard looking punch. I gasped and ran faster. I had to push a few people away but I got there quicker then I thought I could. I saw two of the boys who were getting hit wearing cheerleading clothes.

"Stop!" I screamed out. My voice made the jocks stop mid punch. The one about to hit Zac again looked at me then shrugged. He was the guy from Chemistry, just as I thought.

He brought back his fist getting ready to hit Zac again but I was already on him.

I crashed tackled him to the ground. Crash tackled? Man, my father will never let live that down. I started laying into the guy. Punch after punch. I was glad that Ian, my father, decided that since I was a little girl that I would learn how to fight.

I felt someone pull me away. It was another jock. He held me as if to stop me from doing anything. I smirked and brought my head back hard. I heard a curse as he dropped me. Swinging around, I landed a spinning wheel kick on the side of his head.

Zac and his friends looked at me then at the two jocks on the ground whose friends all stared wide eyed at me. I nodded and walked towards Zac.

"Are you and your friends okay?" I asked. I looked at his lip, which was bleeding. I brought my hand up and wiped the blood away. He blushed slightly at my touch.

"Yeah, thankyou," Zac muttered. The little girl ran forward and hugged one of the guys tight. He was dark skinned. "Guys, this is Crystalina, Crystalina this is Seth, Mitch and Ben." Seth was the dark skinned guy in one of the cheerleading clothes, Ben was in the other cheerleader and Mitch was dark haired and blue eyes.

"Hi," I smiled. "Are all of you guys okay?" I asked.

"Thankyou, Crystalina," Ben muttered leaning on Seth. I smiled sweetly at them but waved off the thankyou.

"Don't worry about it and please just call me Criss," I said. "Just as long as you're all alright."

"Yeah, we're all fine," Seth muttered. He had one arm around Ben's waist. I caught the look that Ben sent Seth. He looked at me then slowly removed his arm.

"Please, don't worry about that, it doesn't worry me in the slightest…I think it's kinda cute," I muttered. Mitch smiled and ruffled Seth's hair, who in turn pushed the hand away and growled.

"Hear that guys, she thinks you're cute," he said in a sweet voice.

"I'm Serena," Serena exclaimed randomly. I laughed and bent down to her height. The school goes from year three to year 12. She must be in year three. Wonder if she knows my cousin?

"Well, it's nice to meet you Serena," I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Aren't you a cutie?"

"Seriously Zac, were did you find her and does she have a twin?" Mitch asked looking at me. We were sitting on the grass at lunch. I had all my favourite classes with Zac, I have PE with Mitch and Ben…actually there isn't a class I don't have without one of these guys.

I blushed at the comment that Mitch made. Serena was on Seth's lap, she was eating in apple while looking at me. It was kina creepy to have a little kid stare at you the way Serena was. But my eyes suddenly found their way to Zac. Who at this moment in time was thinking about something.

"Well, I think I found her in biology but then I think she just followed me around," he thought. "Kinda like a bad smell." I glared playfully at him while pushing him over.

"I'm not a bad smell," I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest and leaning my back against the tree, siting next to Zac.

"Criss-a-Lina!" a voice called out. I smiled slightly and looked towards the sound.

"Little Al," I called just as he tackled me but I didn't go anywhere as I was leaning on the tree as stated above. His fair hair fall in his face when he stood up and sat down on my lap.

"Guys, this is my little cousin Alex," I said. "Alex this is Zac, Seth, Mitch, Ben and Seth's little sister Serena." Alex nodded but faced me.

"I heard you beat the crap out of some jocks!" Alex exclaimed. "You know Ian said not to use your skills against people who don't know what their doing." He scolded me in a very Ian like voice. Everyone laughed at that but I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but it was for a good reason," I said pretending to try and get out of trouble with my cousin.

"And crash tackling? Seriously!" Alex cried. "Why didn't you do some amazing flying kick or something that our teacher teaches you?" I shrugged.

"I dunno," I answered lamely.

"Do you learn material arts?" Seth asked interested. I looked up from my cousin who at this moment was sticking his tongue out at me and because I am so mature I had poked my tongue out at him. So it was still out when I looked up.

"Um…yeah, my father wanted me to learn from a young age," I explained. "I think I was about six or something when I started learning Karate." I shrugged as if not caring.

"I am learning it to!" Alex cheered. "I'm no where near as good as Criss-a-Lina, but I'm getting there." I smiled sweetly at my little Al and ruffled his hair.

"Well, I'm older therefore I have been doing it longer," I replied. He pouted but shrugged it away. He looked at Seth's and Ben's clothes and I prayed that he wouldn't say anything bad towards them.

"You know…I think I saw you guys training during my sport time yesterday," he said. I let out a sigh of relief. "And you guys are really good, I mean really, really good." Ben and Seth I realised after I looked up had a slight blush on their cheeks.

"Oh, look what you did Alex, you made them blush," I said in a mock scolding voice that Jack-the housekeeper who is in fact female-used whenever her and Alex were mock fighting. Alex laughed but heard his name being called.

"Sorry, Crissy but my friend Tom wants me to play some soccer," he said getting up after hugging me and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. He started to walk away but stopped and looked at Serena. "Wanna play?" Serena looked up surprised but looked at her brother.

"Go play," he whispered. Alex heard some of the older boys insulting our group from across the field and his eyes narrowed down. His glare looked so much like his fathers.

"Don't worry anyone insults her, I'll be there," he said in a voice that didn't suit an eight year old kid. Then again he was a Rider and we were all weird in our own ways.

"Thankyou," Seth said. Serena and Alex ran towards the fields. I saw Alex shake his head and pointed towards Serena then himself.

Tom eventually nodded his head and walked next to Serena and crossed his arms. I blew out some air; a piece of my loose hair blew out of my eyes then back into them.

"You know, your Cousin is strangely a lot like you," Zac said leaning towards me. "He sticks up for people he hardly knows, just like you did when we only said about two or so words to each other, then you come and beat the shit out of some people for my friends you haven't even met." I laughed at his voice and the question that was un-asked in his eyes.

"It's a Rider trait," I answered. "We all do that…something that my father jokes as being the Rider Rights."

Ben yawned loudly and leant against Seth, he placed his head on his lap. I smiled slightly and looked towards Mitch who was looking at a girl who was talking with her friends. I think her name was Katie or something.

She seemed nice in maths and she didn't make any comments about Zac or his friends and she helped Mitch with his maths. A plan was already forming in my mind. A little bit of match making is in order.

Man, I spend way to much time with Jack. I shook my head and looked at Zac again. His eyes sparkled whenever he laughed. He was so cute…no more then cute. Hot, dead hot!

No! I scolded myself. Your job is too dangerous. You can't risk his life by falling for him. _Yeah but that doesn't mean you can't look at him or think about him,_ another voice in my head said.

Yeah and I can still talk to him I'll just have to be careful. Wonder when I'll have to leave again…

"Hey Criss!" Zac's hand appeared in-front of my face. I tensed up about to strike up but luckily I remembered that I was in school and there was no danger.

"Yeah?" I asked not looking at him worried that my eyes would betray what I was about to do or my worry.

"Well…we always go to the movies after school on a Thursday and I was wondering if you and Alex would like to come," he said. "It would be good for Serena to have someone her own age and someone else who was female." I looked at Zac in surprise. No-one and I repeat no-one has **ever** asked if I wanted to go to the movies with them even with a group of people. I then thought about what Ian would say then remembered that he was in fact in Asia some place.

"Sure, I'll just have to swing by my place to tell Jack were we'll be," I answered. Mitch looked away from Katie and at me.

"Jack?" he asked interested.

"She's my house keeper and one of my best friend," I answered. "My father-Alex's uncle-is away a lot of the time on business." I answered their un-asked questions.

"Okay,' Zac answered just as the bell went. I smiled realising that this school will be better than the others and I couldn't wait for the tonight. *My head is doing a dance*

* * *

**There you have it. Do you like it? Please Review! And tell me if anything can be changed or done to make it better! Also tell me if you like it! And any plans that Crystalina could use for Katie and Mitch. Also yes Katie will be playing a bigger role in the story later on.**

**Also what did you all think about Little Alex? Was he cute? Was he weird? And did I do a good job on him being a little kid?  
**


	2. Assassination Attempt on Agent Rider

2

The Assassination attempt on Agent Rider

**Okay, everyone here is the long awaited 2nd chapter . Thankyou all for reading and sorry it took so long. **

**

* * *

**"Jack!" I called out from the hallway as me and Alex step through the door.

"Hey guys," Jack said appearing in the door way to the kitchen. Her fiery red hair framing her face like fire, I always want her hair. "How was school?" Alex smiled and ran towards her.

"Great," he exclaimed as she picked him up, she was like a mother he never got to know. "Crissy beat the hell out of some jocks at recess." Jack looked towards me with a raised eyebrow.

"They were beating up some guys," I replied shrugging my shoulders. "This reminds me, my friends-the ones who were getting hit-asked if Alex and I would like to go to the theatre with them…like now or something." Jack looked at me then at Alex who was giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Which were I might tell you very good. He once got her to give him ice-cream when Ian had told him that he wasn't allowed any. The little devil.

"I don't see why not, just be care-oh never mind," she started but stopped. She put Alex down and waved us off. "Just be back so you can do your homework and have fun." Alex rushed past me and opened the door. Jack waited until he was in the front seat of my car before she turned to me. "The bank called and wanted me to let you know that they need to see you tomorrow." My eyes hardened over, my body tensed.

"Right," I nodded and turned around.

"Crystalina," Jack said, her voice made me stop and look at her over my shoulder. "Just say no, this time." I sighed.

"I can't, you know I want to but I can't…I will **NOT** have my little Al taken from me," I growled. "And I'll be careful and I shall make sure I'm back soon without any wounds." Jack smiled grimly at me as I walked out the door.

I looked up to see Alex jumping up and down in my car. I'm sixteen and I have a licence thanks to my job. My eyes softened and I sighed unhappily. I'm sorry Alex but I'm going to have to leave you again.

I skipped towards the car and smiled happily at Alex. But inside my mind was thinking over every place Mr. Blunt could send me. That's right I'm a spy for MI6 and I don't like it but I have to do it.

On the way to the theatre I was very quiet which I think worried Alex. He was very good at being able to tell if something was wrong with me.

"Crissy, are you okay?" he asked looking at me. "You're very quiet." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied turning to give him what I hoped to be a cheery grin.

"Okay," he replied and looked away. Let's just hope MI6 doesn't get wind of Alex's abilities and it should all be good.

We arrived at the theatre to see the other all waiting there. They were wearing the clothes they had on at school again like me and Alex were. Alex jumped out of the car and ran over to Serena who he started talking to happily.

I got out of the car more slowly. I took my time in locking my car. I felt my eyes tear up. I grumbled and wiped the tears away. I will not cry in-front of anybody and I will not worry Alex at all!

"Took your time in locking," Mitch joked as I walked up to them. I glared playfully at him.

"Yeah, well, I love my car okay," I grumbled. "It's the newest Torque, so of corse I'm going to be protective of it."

"So, what are we going to watch?" Alex asked looking up at us with wide eyes. Seth smiled at him.

"Well…how about Toy Story 3?" he asked. "We haven't seen that yet." I shrugged not really caring what we were going to watch I just wanted to get out of the street. It felt like someone was watching me.

My eyes drifted to the left and I could have sworn that there was someone there. A shadow yes but a shadow always belongs to someone. And that someone is watching me. That or I'm just paranoid. I pray it's the later. I can't deal with someone watching me at the moment.

We walked into the theatre and bought our tickets and food. Zac was watching me with sharp eyes…or I thought he was. Man, my job isn't really that good on my paranoia thing.

"Alright let's go," Ben said leading us towards the room. We all got seats at the back…that would be because I wanted to see everyone that entered and left this room. Plus I had a perfect view of everyone and every exit.

Yes, my spy training never leaves me in peace. I sat on the edge of the row of chairs. We took up the whole row. My eyes never left the door once.

"Are you okay?" Zac asked. I even jumped I wasn't expecting him to be so close. "You're acting really weird." Okay I was acting really weird. I should stop it; act like I was when I met them.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine," I muttered in reply turning my eyes to his. He was closer then I thought he was. "Really, I'm fine, and I was just wondering when my dad would be getting back."

"Getting back?" he asked. And I was so intend on watching his amazing eyes that I didn't notice when the shadow of the person walked in and sat right below us. I looked away as the lights dimed down.

"Yeah, he's away on business in china or something," I replied. The previews of other movies came on and then the warnings and other such things. I have to say that they really annoy me greatly.

"Okay," he replied looking towards the screen. The movie started, my eyes kept darting towards the door and back to the screen. Okay, Crystalina calm down, nothing is going to go wrong. Just enjoy the movie and the fact that a really cute guy is seating beside you.

My eyes wondered down towards the guy seating in front of us. It was a bright part in the movie, I could see a few details of him. He looked tall, he had a big build, his hair looked brown and cut close to his head.

I let my eyes wondered down to the crack in between the two chairs, my eyes widened. Something was in his pocket...it looked like it was something big. The shape was very familiar but I couldn't place it.

My heart rate went up, my breath came in short gasps. I felt the adrenaline bump through my veins. My eye sight became sharper and very nerve in my body was telling me to run.

"Crystalina?" Zac asked, he was looking at me again. Calm the hell down! I felt the adrenaline slow down but it didn't go away completely. My brain was telling me to get the guy out of this theatre and confront him. My mother instinct told me that my cub was in danger i.e. Alex.

I looked down the row at him, he seemed fine enough but the feeling wouldn't go away. And for once I was glad about my job for something would happen soon that would make me thank Alan Blunt.

"I'm fine," I replied sharply. "I just need some air." I told him turning to face him. "Sorry."

"Want me to come with you?" he asked. I thought for a minute. I wanted him to come but something told me not to let him came and that something out weight my wanting at this moment in time.

"No, I think I will be fine thankyou though," I told him while standing up. Alex glanced at me before going back to the screen.

I made my way down the stairs and out the door. I noticed the guy in-front of us stood up as well. I let a smirk form on my lips. My plan was working as it always does. Time for teenage Spy Crystalina Rider to go to work.

I made sure that I got out of the theatre a good while before my follower. I led him into an alley way and disappeared into the shadows. I waited in the shadows. He came in a few seconds later.

He looked around, and drew out the object from his pocket. My breath hitched in my throat. All the sudden this plan looked rather stupid. He had a **gun** and I had nothing but my hands the surprise attack up my sleeve.

I'll only have one shot at this so I have to do it right if not then I would be breaking my promise to Jack and Alex. I have to make it out of this.

"Come on out little Rider," the voice said. "I'm not going to hurt you." Oh yeah, so the gun is just there for decoration. My eyes narrowed down, how does he know my name?

"Who are you?" I growled out, my voice echoed around the alley way making it hard for him to find me but if he worked for who I thought he worked for then he would pin-point me in a few seconds. "Who do you work for?" Though I already had a feeling.

I silently moved through the shadows until I was behind him. Always move around in the shadows if you talk, make it harder for your opponent to find you. I gritted me teeth.

This is it, this is my shot, I mess this up then its game over. I came out of the shadows, bringing my hand up I cracked it down on his shoulder. I heard the gun hit the ground as he groaned in pain.

I dropped down, swinging my leg around, knocking his legs out from under him. I flipped over him and landed in-front of him. I kicked the gun away into the shadows. The guy stood up and kicked out at me.

I dodged it just in time. I lashed out at him with a front snap kick. He grabbed my foot; I gritted my teeth and jumped up. I brought me foot around and kicked him in the face. He let my foot go but kicked me in the stomach.

The wind rushed out from me, I stumbled backwards. Tears picked my eyes, as I tried to get the air back in me. I might be good at fighting I might do a lot of it but this guy is older and stronger than me, it will take all my experience and determination to beat this guy.

"Who are you?" I gasp out sliding up to him and sending a round-house at him which he dodged.

"I'm here to kill you," he grunted. My kick to his face did more than I thought at first. "You need to pay for the trouble you coursed for my bosses." I grunted in reply as he kicked me in the ribs with a side kick. I heard a crack and knew he broke one of my ribs.

"Kill me?" I asked, noticing the light was disappearing from the sky. I had to get this over with; I have to make him make a mistake. "Doesn't look like it to me; it looks like you're getting the crap kicked out of you." I taunted. I learnt along time ago that if I want someone to make a mistake the best way to do it was to taunt them and anger them.

"Shut up!" he growled. Okay, who is this guy, I've already angered him. I would have thought an assassin wouldn't get so angry right away. And he's already made a mistake.

I dodged under his punch and came up with my fist and punched him in the nose. Hearing a crack I knew I broke it right away. He slumped to the ground and I kneeled beside him.

I felt for a pulse and found none. Great I've now killed someone, perfect. Why could I have been more careful? I slowly made my way back into the theatre luckily; he didn't get me in the face so I looked the same as before just with a broken rib. I would have to get that checked out soon.

I gingerly sat down in my seat and flinched slightly. Zac didn't even look at me. My eyes watched the door more closely just in case the guy had friends. My eyes narrowed down, so they haven't forgotten about me but seriously wouldn't they have sent someone better? I'm offended.

I sat and watched the movie flinching every few seconds from my broken rib. I would wait until Jack and Alex are asleep before I got and see the doctor.


End file.
